


Everything comes with a price

by Third__Writer



Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: She’s too afraid to have kids, bringing them to a world where the good only hid the darkest evil.OrFinnick and Prim are alive.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965337
Kudos: 10





	Everything comes with a price

She dreams of two little children.

A chubby, blonde, curly haired boy is being chased by a thin girl with two braids down her back.

Katniss wakes up crying. She’s too afraid to have kids, bringing them to a world where the good only hid the darkest evil.

“Shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re alive.” Prim whispers.   
  


She responds the same as always. “But he isn’t.”

She can’t have kids knowing the father would be someone other than Peeta. 

If she were to have kids at all, They would have Seam grey eyes, olive skin and dark hair.

She, along with her mother and Prim visited Finnick and Annie in District 4, as they do every month.

Their son is growing bigger and looking more like his father every day, something they always liked to brag about.

Katniss smiles, agreeing and laughing along with the rest, never once letting her jealousy get the best of her. They deserved this.

She dreams of him kissing down her neck.

She moans his name when his kisses go lower.

“Katniss,” he hisses.

Hisses.

The scene changes and they’re not in her room anymore, they’re in the sewers.

Mutts.

Hissing.

Peeta.

_ Peeta. _

“Peeta!” She screams awake.

“Katniss! It’s okay! It’s okay!” Prim clings to her tightly.

“No,” she sobs. “No it’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t get the memo, Peeta sacrificed himself to save the others.


End file.
